Principles of adult education, tenets of experiential learning, and theories addressing the development of expertise have all underscored the critical role experience plays in the learning process. State-of-the-art simulations can be successfully included in contemporary surgical and medical education to offer trainees and practicing physicians the requisite learning experiences based on these educational underpinnings. All learners can be offered opportunities to acquire the essential skills and to achieve specified competency levels based on standardized learning experiences. Simulations can be used to facilitate learning through the evaluation of performance and provision of immediate, individualized, and detailed feedback. Simulations offer controlled settings that allow repetition until the defined performance levels are achieved, decrease stress levels of learners, increase the confidence levels of learners, and increase safety in real settings by assuring the achievement of technical competence prior to work on patients. Practicing physicians can improve their skills and can learn new procedures emerging as a result of advances in science and technology through educational interventions involving the use of simulations. In addition, the use of simulations can help address practical issues, such as the demands on faculty time, by providing trainees the opportunities for independent learning and practice. The current emphasis on accountability and on assurance of the quality of health care may also be addressed through the use of such simulations and data on outcomes can be used to assure the public of the competence of physicians.
Simulations should be considered an essential part of every contemporary educational program that addresses technical skills development. They can be used to ensure effective teaching and learning, to provide valid and reliable means of assessment of the skills of learners, to yield information on specific weaknesses that require improvement, and to create individual proinstruction sets of the technical ability of learners. In order to achieve the desired results, specific curricula should be developed based on principles of adult education, experiential learning, and effective feedback. Such simulations may also be used in programs of continuing professional education and certification. The initial investment of resources needed for the development and acquisition of simulations and for the creation of training programs that incorporate them effectively in educational models is readily offset by the numerous advantages resulting from expeditious performance of procedures in the operating room, enhancement of patient safety, and decrease in the faculty time needed to teach learners various technical skills. Such simulations may also be used to assess the effectiveness of educational efforts and even to select individuals for training. Thus, the simulations have the potential to make a major impact on programs of surgical and medical education of the future.
As a result of the rapid developments within the computer technique, simulations, especially for the purpose of surgical and medical education, have improved considerably. However, the presently known apparatus and methods do not allow a full range simulation of different instruments used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,301 discloses an interventional radiology interface apparatus and method interfaces peripherals in the form of mock medical instruments to a medical procedure simulation system to enable performance of a medical procedure on a virtual patient. The interface apparatus includes a guidewire, catheter and sheath, an injection syringe, an inflation syringe and a foot switch to realistically simulate the instruments utilized during an actual medical procedure. A user manipulates guidewire, catheter and sheath peripherals to traverse an arterial network toward a simulated blockage shown on the medical procedure simulation system display. The foot switch controls the display to provide a fluoroscope image showing the position of the guidewire, catheter, sheath and blockage within the arterial network. The injection syringe may be manipulated to simulate injections of contrast fluid or other pharmaceutical substances through the catheter or sheath into the virtual patient. When a guidewire is positioned past the simulated blockage within the arterial network, the catheter is exchanged for a balloon-tipped angioplasty catheter, and the inflation syringe is manipulated to simulate inflation of the balloon to reduce the blockage. In addition, the interface apparatus may apply force feedback to the guidewire and catheter to simulate forces encountered by these instruments during an actual medical procedure. The interface apparatus measures peripheral manipulation and transfers these measurements via a processor to the medical procedure simulation system to enable simulation of the medical procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,599 discloses a system for producing highly realistic, real-time simulated operating condition for interactive training of persons to perform minimally invasive surgical procedures involving implements that are inserted and manipulated through small incisions in the patient. The virtual environment for this training system includes a housing with small opening. An implement simulating a surgical implement is inserted into the opening and manipulated relative to the housing. A movement guide and sensor assembly monitors the location of the implement relative to the housing and provides data about the implement's location and orientation within the housing. The reported data is interpolated by a computer processor, which utilizes a database of information representing a patient's internal landscape to create a computer model of the internal landscape of the patient. With reference to this computer model, the processor controls the occurrence of force feedback opposing the motion of the implement. A two-dimensional image representing the implement, as it would appear within the patient is generated by a processor-controlled video imaging system based on the computer model of the patient's internal landscape. This computer image of the implement is then merged with a video image loop of a patient's internal landscape as it appears through a heartbeat and breathing cycle, and the merged image is displayed on a video display. The combined elements of real-time visual representation and interactive tactile force feedback provide a virtual training simulation with all elements of actual operation conditions, minus a live patient. The system according to this invention handles only one instrument.
WO 02/070980 describes a system and method for simulating image-guided medical procedures, particularly those relying on interventional and/or diagnostic devices such as catheters. This document shows in a simplfied embodiment a system for simultaneously simulating a plurality of simulated instruments; however, real instruments cannot be used and they cannot be used and simulated with each other through the same interface. It is thus not possible to obtain a realistic simulation where instruments act nested with other and interact with each other.